Sound of Silence
by primadonnabloodbath
Summary: Isao Okamoto makes a new friend in a young Rromani girl named Jaha. However, their friendship is more or less wholly decimated by the swift hands of canon...er, fate. Pre-series, One-shot, inspired by the song of the same name.
**A/N:** Yeah, I unironically like this song, deal with it. I'm planning on actually getting on track with Year 2 and Magic Schmagic, once I get a proper shedule in-between work. Anyways, anybody else remember songfics? Are those still a thing?

 **Disclaimer:** Simon and Garfunkel disbanded sometime in the 70's. Also, I don't own Kaijudo or this song, either.

* * *

Young Isao Okamoto made his way to the wooden scaffolding that made up the wayline to the temple as the sun started to set. He felt dishonest coming out here so late, but he knew that it was best to keep his visits varied and non-uniform, just in case someone might get suspicious as to where he was going every afternoon. He didn't want to upset his parents and little brother, no.

Already waiting for him at the temple's main room was Darkness Master Taketo Hamada, an older man with a stern expression permanently affixed on his brow. He usually wither came alone to greet the young boy, or with one of the other masters. But, neither seemed to be the case this time, as there was something— or someone— hiding behind the pant leg of his dark indigo robe.

"Acolyte," Master Hamada said. "This is Jaha. She will be staying in the temple until she is reunited with her family. Pay her no mind, just be aware of her." Jaha was a bizarre little girl, all bony and pale with spindly arms and legs and a lanky torso. Her dark black hair, with long thick curls, was tied in a loose bun with a silver ribbon that she seemed to be pulling at. She looked up, and gave Isao a toothy grin and wink.

He deemed it best not to be rude, and walked off the platform, bowing in reverence towards both her and his teacher. He extended his left hand before her. "How do you do?" He asked calmly. She responded by grabbing his hand with an almost iron grip and shaking it furiously. He yelped and quickly pried her off of him, rubbing his wrist in pain as she giggled. Master Hamada rolled his eyes, and turned to walk off, gesturing slightly with his head for Isao to follow.

The girl watched him as he trained with Master Hamada, eyes wide and gaze firm. It was almost unsettling, looking up at her and their gazes meeting every time. But, he stayed on track and dueled just as well, even with a new set of eyes almost hungrily observing him. After the match, he immediately walked up and over to where she was seated.

"What is it that you want from me?" he demanded, the question coming out a bit more aggressive than he'd intended. Jaha was shocked for a second, but she quickly regained her composure and replied "I just want to be your friend, that's all. Couldn't you tell?"

"Not… exactly," he said, sitting down next to her. "I don't mean to pry, but what-"

"Well, the thing is, my mother sent me here to make sure I would be safe." She interrupted. "She told me that I would be safest in America, and that she and my father would return as soon as they were sure they were safe, too. Master Hamada found me wandering outside here, and invited me in."

"I actually wanted to know what you were doing watching me battle." Isao said, as soon as she'd finished. "You don't need to explain your situation, I understand it's probably hard for you. It's okay."

The two sat in a sort of understanding mutual silence for a moment, until Jaha broke the silence. "You talk too much like an adult, you know. How old are you, anyways?"

"I'm 13," Isao said. "And, do you really think so?"

"No, it's good! It means you're smart," She reassured. The two proceeded to spend the next hour talking about their mutual likes and dislikes, as well as just being overall cordial and friendly towards each other until Isao's session was over.

For the next handful of months, Isao and Jaha's friendship grew stronger, as well as Isao's dueling capabilities. Jaha herself also joined in the art of Kaijudo, rationalizing that it would not only protect her, but keep her safe were anything else to happen. She still hadn't heard a word from her parents (or any other family members, for that matter) on where they were, but she was staying hopeful.

Master Hamada was almost shocked at how easily Jaha had caught onto the ways of darkness creatures, but was proud with this new pupil. Isao himself had waned from darkness creatures, gaining a newfound interest in Light and Water. Best to be skilled in all sorts of civilizations to keeps one's enemies on their toes, he rationalized.

But, he still enjoyed dueling and sparring with Jaha, with her ways of darkness and tricky backstabbing. She was almost like a sister to him, always offering up a bit of advice, win or lose. And, after the battles, they could talk about their lives and vent to each other as teammates.

"They're going to come back for me!"

"Jaha, please listen, you have to face the facts…"

"No! They promised! They can't just leave me here!"

It had been one full year since Isao had met Jaha, and he'd just arrived at the tail end of an argument between her and the Water Master. Whatever it was about, Jaha refused to have any word of it, and ran off in a rage, tears bubbling down her face. Isao followed her in suit, finding her curled up underneath a table in the library, whimpering into the purple shawl that she'd always worn.

Isao reached out to her, but pulled back his hand, unsure if touching her would only make it worse. Instead, he crawled underneath the table with her (as silly as he felt doing it) and stayed with her until she'd calmed down. Still sniffling, she pulled her head up from the shawl.

"They're not coming back, are they?" she whispered to him, not entirely sure if she'd get an answer.

* * *

Jaha tried her hardest to keep her emotions at bay, sealing them as far from her public face and cracking a few dark jokes to cover up how she felt. But, Isao knew the truth: she felt betrayed, probably the most she'd ever been in her short life. It wasn't their fault, per say; Jaha had told him that people like her were treated unfairly, were treated as monsters for no reason from where she'd come from. It hadn't bothered her much, but she always cringed whenever she recalled it.

Her studies were what she focused on to taker her mind off what may have delayed her parents. Blackfeather, a Specter unlike any other had become her partner, and the two were nigh-unstoppable together. With her newfound skills, she'd reached the title of Adept weeks ahead of Isao, which she was praised for largely. But, what she was most interested in was helping other with their skills, even more than her own.

"You know," Isao said one time after she'd aided an acolyte with a healing spell. "You would make an excellent teacher."

"I would," she agreed. "But, it'll have to wait when I'm older."

* * *

"Tantabus, Vizier of Despair," Master Hamada said. "Now then, what on earth is he doing causing uprisings in the Fire Civilization?" He eyed Argus' screens quizzically, not entirely positive if he was seeing things correctly.

"I'm not sure," the Water Master said, enlarging the image of the creature with one hand, and dragging another into view with her left. "But I would reckon by the size of these little riots, he's planning on causing discord towards he Nature Civilization."

"Either to make a point, or because he's bored." Jaha stated, appearing from behind her. "Sensei, might I request to go on this mission with you?" She then asked Master Hamada. "I've heard of Darkness Lords before, but I've never been able to see one up close."

"There is no mission," Master Hamada stated. "I will be going on this quest alone, and you are to remain here. It would be far too dangerous for you to come with." Jaha was going to argue further, but she deemed it best to listen and wait for his return.

But, she grew tenser and tenser with every moment waiting. She wanted to help, she didn't want to be left behind again. And so, doing something she knew never should have done in the first place, summoned Blackfeather, and immediately banished her back, transporting away with her. Isao arrived moments too late, as they'd both went on their 'mission' before he could get a word in.

The Water Master had indeed given him a 'mission' as well: observe Master Hamada and to aid if necessary. Upon seeing Jaha, he had to hold back every iota of his being to stop himself from telling them other masters what she'd done. She would be fine, he would let the Masters punish her accordingly, it was out of his hands; all these thoughts raced through his head as he stood frozen at the screens.

* * *

Things had gone sour faster than he thought. Isao and the Light Master both raced through the Darkness realm, blasting creatures left and right, trying to find Master Hamada and Jaha. Needless to say, Jaha's 'attempt' to corral Tantabus had nearly gotten her killed, and Master Hamada's rescue of her mortally wounded the Darkness Lord, who was now willing to take down anything with him as he died.

Jaha's screaming only worried the two of them more, as they tried to figure out where it was coming from, but to no avail. Prism-Blade Enforcer, thankfully had a better range of hearing than them both, and guided them to the area, where a blitz unlike anything they'd seen before was going down.

Tantabus was withering away like a dying oak tree, his flesh beomcing as dead wood and breaking off into brittle splinters as he tried to blast Hamada and Jaha. The two of them were severely low on mana, and were making due with dodging and running. Upon seeing the other humans, Master Hamada took a deep breath, and charged at the Darkness Lord at full speed, the creature firing back in turn.

And, he fell to the ground, dead. Tantabus collapsed as well, the last of his form dropping empty and hollow to the ground, charred darkly. Isao screamed in horror, rushing towards the now unmoving master. Jaha, with her legs feeling heavier than lead, walked over to him and knelt beside him as he wept loudly. The Light Master could only gaze in horror, speechless and unable to move.

Eventually, Isao got up, sill shivering and sobbing as Jaha walked him over to the Light Master. She yanked off part of the dead darkness lord's leg, forming it into some sort of makeshift crutch as they walked over. The three of them were ready to go back to the temple, when a voice called out from behind.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Empress Megaria scowled at them, standing over her dead brother. Prism-Blade Enforcer raised his swords in defense, safeguarding the humans from her powers, but Jaha stepped out of the light to stare Megaria down. "With all due respect, we're going home. Away from you and your murderous kind."

"The only murderers I see are you!" Megaria cried, and she blasted Jaha down. The girl screamed, and the light master commanded Prism-Blade to strike back as Isao quickly yanked her back into the light. As Megaria recoiled from the attack, a portal was opened back to the temple, where the three of them would be safe and sound.

But, when they'd returned, in Isao's hands was not the young girl he'd come to know and befriend, but an aged old woman clutching onto a withered old wooden cane.

* * *

Time passed faster than either of them had cared to know. Isao was greying, he had a beautiful wife to love and cherish, a well-managed home, a teenaged son excelling in his studies, and a kindergarten-aged nephew who adored him dearly. He'd even become an official Light Specialist, all of his training paying off beautifully. But still, he approached the scaffolding of the building, and entered the wayline.

This time, a young man named Toji was there to greet him as Specialist Isao, whom he greeted warmly and went on his way to the main area. And there is where he saw Jaha, speaking with a teenaged boy who appeared to be her personal student. "Nigel, dear, could you please fetch me a Light tablet? Angel Command." The boy nodded and briskly walked off as Jaha looked up at Isao, smiling a she stepped forward with her cane.

"I see you're taking your position as the Darkness Master quite well." Isao said.

"Well, I'm old enough now, wouldn't you say?" she said with a shrug. "And I had an excellent teacher myself, and it's only best to honor him as such."


End file.
